Wings Of Fire, A Storm Arises
by Spottedleaf334
Summary: Stormwing, Firefly and Violetflower seem like ordinary dragonets. Dragonets of Blue and Cricket, they all believe in a normal future for them selves. But as secrets become unrevealed, their lives turn from normal, to remotely unfamiliar.
1. Prologue

Wings Of Fire: The Storm Arises.

Prologue. All was quiet. There was no sound in the Rain forest but rain and thunder. Cricket fluttered her wings, inching closer to Blue. "Will our eggs be okay in the storm?" She fretted. Blue looked at her. "I'm sure Bumblebee is fine with them." Blue rested his wings on her back. "But what if…" Cricket started. "She's not a dragonet anymore." Blue interrupted gently. "She can take care of them." He sat down.  
'_CRACK!'  
_Thunder and lightning cracked above them. Cricket jumped. "I can't stand this!" She said. She walked outside just to get drenched by water instantly. "Cricket!" Blue yelled. She ignored him. Steading her glasses, she took off, wind blowing her side to side. She headed to the hatchery. She thumped outside, the rain padding down on her. She walked inside. Bumblebee was not even there! Instead, one of her eggs were glowing. She gasped and ran over to it. It had been split in half, light pouring out of it. She began to panic, picking it up and sniffing it. Suddenly, the glowing stopped. The crack disappeared, leaving a normal looking egg in her talons. She looked at her other eggs. Still. Normal. She turned her head to her other egg in her talons. She wrapped her wings around it and sat down. Blue came in, his wings dripping. "What are you doing?" He panted. "These dragonets needed help." She told him. "Bumblebee isn't here." She curled her tail around her other two eggs. He sat beside her. "Its okay now…" He told her. Together they sat, and awaited the end of the storm.


	2. Chapter 1

Shout out to Soulkillertheskynightwing** Thanks to **him** letting me use his OC.**

Chapter one. Firefly yawned. She had spent one day at Jade Mountain academy with her brother, Stormwing, and her sister, Violetflower. Her Clawmate, Scorch, yawned and woke beside her. "Oh, good morning." He said to her. "I didn't think you would be up so early." He got up. Firefly stretched out her sapphire wings. She whisked her tail. "What, you think I sleep like a one-year old dragonet?" She demanded. He looked surprised. "I haven't known you for long, but I can really tell you jump to conclusions." She huffed but stayed quiet. It was true. She walked out of their cave into the hall. She saw a SkyWing hybrid walking down the hall and walking with him was… Violetflower! She bounded joyfully. "Violetflower!" She said, clasping her claws in Violetflower's and squeezing. The SkyWing hybrid looked at them with a wistful expression he covered quickly. "How has school been for you?" She asked. "Okay," she said quietly. "My Clawmates name is Soul." She flicked her tail at him. "Oooh, hey nice to meet you! I'm Firefly, Violetflower's sister. Do you have any siblings here?" She fluttered her wings. Soul seemed to stare at her with something in his eyes at her last question. "No, I don't." He growled. Firefly was undaunted. "How about we go to the prey centre! I'm sure we can get to know each other very well!" Soul hissed at her and muttered: "I think I'm going to hunt." He took of down the hall. Violetflower shot Firefly a look like: _I'm sorry. _And followed him. Firefly sighed. She walked down the hall, followed by Scorch.

…

Violetflower flew after Soul, her two wings fluttering in the breeze. She shivered at the morning coldness but followed him. As he landed, she twirled in the sky down to where he landed. She looked at him. His head was down. "What?" She asked him. "Did my sister offend you? She does blurt out some silly things…" She rested her tail on his. "You can tell me." He looked at her. "It's just…" He said. "Dragons don't know If they are bringing back old memory's…" He flicked one of his ears. He hung his head, silent. Violetflower flicked her tail. "I know Firefly is a bit nosy…" She said. Her ears twitched. She stalked forward and saw a rabbit. She pounced on it and killed it with a bite. She dragged it over to him. "Want some?" She offered. He nodded and sliced it in half. As they ate, Soul seemed distant. He flicked his tail suddenly. She jumped. He gave her an apologetic look. "A-are you okay?" She asked. He nodded silently. She finished her half of the rabbit and got up. "I'm going back to Jade Mountain." She said. She shook out her wings. She lifted off. "You coming?" Soul nodded, his eyes still distant. As they lifted off, Soul said: "I-ill catch up…" And with that he few off in the direction of a mountain. She stared after him for a while before fixing her eyes back on the school.

Stormwing shook out his dark wings. _Mother said I was special. _He thought proudly, puffing out his chest. _I'm the most important dragon in the history of Pyrrhia! _Power tingled between his claws. _One day, all dragons will cower before me! _He flicked his tail happily. He bounded down the hall. He ran into his sister, Violetflower, who was quietly sidling through the halls. "Oh hey." He said. "Guess what?" She stared at him. "What?" She asked bluntly. "I was pared with the _worst _dragon ever! He's so grumpy!" She gave him a smug look. "Mine is great." She said. "His name is Soul." Stormwing gave her a cheeky smile. "He? Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Violetflower and…" He didn't have time to finish. Violetflower barrelled into him with a growl. She pinned him. "Oookay, you won." He said. He shoved her off and got up, grunting. "You know, one day I will rule you all!" He said, his voice rising happily. In an instant he knew he had said the wrong thing. Violetflower's purple wings flared out, her blue tail lashing. "What?" She snarled, her voice low. "I only meant… I mean, I didn't…" He stuttered. Violetflower rose to her full Hight. He noted that he was the oldest, yet Violetflower was the tallest. She hissed at him. "Do you know how affective saying that is?" She growled, her voice dangerously low. He flicked his tail. "Well, its true. I'm special. Remember mother's story? My egg cracked open during a storm! I got my name from that." Violetflower glared at him. "It doesn't mean you can come here, and tease me about my claw mate, act like a smug camel turd, and say your going to rule all of Pyrrihia!" She snarled at him. She started to turn around to make a dramatic exit, but he stopped it for the fun of it to annoy her. "But hey, what If I do?" He asked. She seemed to have enough of him. She snarled at him, teeth bared and leaped onto him. He fell back, winded. "Violetflower!" He managed to choke out as she clawed him lightly. Suddenly, a deep voice interrupted their quarrel. "Violet?" The voice asked quietly. Violetflower instantly hopped off Stormwing, her teeth bared. When she saw him, her teeth weren't bared. She walked over to him and greeted him by touching his snout to hers. "Soul… Sorry… We were just finishing." She gave Stormwing a snarl. Stormwing smiled cheekily. "Hey, I'm her pesky brother Stormwing! Nice to meet you." Soul seemed taken aback by his kindness. "Hey." He growled. He had a NightWing body, and his snout was a mix between a SkyWing and a NightWing. It was long, and his horns were long as well, and quite sharp. He had old scars running down his back, and a red underbelly. He seemed… Scary… Yet Violetflower was standing right beside him, chatting to him like he was a best friend. Stormwing felt a flicker of annoyance as he saw how shy Violetflower around other dragons was. He flicked his tail. "Soul, want to come into our cave? I have something to show you." Violetflower said quietly. He nodded, silent. Stormwing glared at him. "Answer my sister." He growled. Soul rose to his full Hight, hissing. "Don't tell me what to do!" He snarled. His claws were long and deadly. Sharp enough to kill. But Stormwing wouldn't step down. Not yet. He rose to, and he noticed with a small pang of fear how big Soul was compared to him. "I can. If I want." Stormwing snapped back. Soul looked about ready to leap at Stormwing, but he kept glancing at Violetflower, as if he were wondering: _Will she hate me if I kill her brother? _"If you take it another step further, harmless gnat, I will shred you to pieces." Snarled Soul, his voice low. Violetflower stood in front of them. "Stormwing, get back to your cave, you idiot!" She hissed under her breath. "Soul, please spare him. He may be a piece of worthless camel turd, but there is no need to kill him." She glared at Stormwing. Stormwing suddenly felt like all the challenge had been drained out of him. He dipped his head, walking away from her. _I'll show that 'Soul' Who really is a harmless gnat. And when I do, he'll be sorry…_


End file.
